


How the Kartov Came to Be

by Zalphon



Category: Arphasia's Curse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalphon/pseuds/Zalphon
Summary: A story pertaining to the origins of the Kartov.





	How the Kartov Came to Be

**How the Kartov Came to Be**

_By Teeksum of Clan Dar, Keeper of Stories and the Last Tov_

I feel it important to state that I myself am not Kartov.  I am Tov.  I grew up in the shining city of Vantus and remember the days when our people did not squabble over tiny stretches of wasteland, but waged war across the stars and brought entire worlds to submission with ease.  I do recall hearing a story when I was young of a world shooting down one of our battlecruisers and in response, we obliterated their world despite the resources it held.  The Vantus Empire did not take kindly to worlds resisting our conquest and thus we made an example of that world and any others who dared resist our rule; it was a glorious time to be Tov, but nothing stays gold forever.

 

I remember when reports of the Amnics first hit Vantus.  One of our colonies had been completely eradicated before they could even send word to the rest of us being under siege.  Every Battlecruiser in the City of Vantus had more people wanting on to man it than it knew what to do with, because that was a time when an act against one Tov was an act against every Tov.  We didn’t want to kill the Amnics responsible; we wanted to kill every last one of those bug-eyed bastards. 

 

I wasn’t selected to go on a Battlecruiser and stayed behind as I watched them warp into Great Sea and lamented that I did not go with them, but not a one of them returned.  The Amnics destroyed our ships and continued to sack our colonies until the Vantus Empire had been destroyed save for the City of Vantus itself.  We were all given a choice to stay and defend the city against the Amnics knowing it would be certain death or go on the lifeships in search of a new world to inhabit.  I chose the latter and the shame has followed me for ten millennia.  I wish I had stayed behind, but I did not.  I made my way to the lifeship and entered a cryogenic sleep until we crashed on a backwater world known as Peliran.  


  
We set off to conquer this world and reforge Vantus here and met little in the way of resistance from the natives, but the Koth however were not like the natives.  Our people had never encountered the Koth before and when they issued warning to us to cease our hostilities, we laughed in their faces and continued our conquest.  This was met with their strange magics being cast on us and gradually our bodies fused to the earth and became petrified and over time, eroded away until nothing was left.  But I was spared this fate for reasons I know not.

 

Fortunately, we were able to bring children into this world that were not afflicted by the curse, but they grew up never having known Vantus nor having the tutelage of their parents about what it is to be Tov.  They were feral and only with time did they come to develop their own cultures and with time, they evolved to be different peoples.  The three main ones being the Kartov (Frost Giants in Otolieran), Pimtov (Hill Giants in Otolieran), and Veltov (Fire Giants in Otolieran) and while they are Tov by blood, they are not Tov in spirit. 

 

The Tovic children who ventured to the north of what is now Otolier and beyond the Whitepeaks grew to take an icy blue hue to their skin and their hair white over the generations.  They grew to learn to hunt the herds and watch the lands.  They became something else.  They were not Tov any longer, but something else; they were the Kartov.


End file.
